


【迅三轮】春宵一刻值五百

by mirur



Category: World Trigger (Anime & Manga)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-13
Updated: 2020-10-13
Packaged: 2021-03-07 21:00:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,075
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26984047
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mirur/pseuds/mirur
Summary: 站街文学 三轮小警官出差偶遇卧底前辈
Relationships: Jin Yuuichi/Miwa Shuuji, 迅悠一/三輪秀次
Kudos: 3





	【迅三轮】春宵一刻值五百

三轮警官去B城公干，夜宿郊区小旅馆。这旅馆隔音极差，天一擦黑，隔壁就开始疯狂鼓掌，那可是春潮荡漾娇喘连连，听得出是俩男的在go gay，搅得要务在身的三轮警官翻来覆去彻夜难眠，眼圈黑到可以给动物园送去当熊猫。后来好容易熬到半梦半醒间，那俩人开始讨价还价，有一方的声音却很像一个人。  
像谁来着。  
三轮警官警觉起来，开始在脑子里面搜索。这是职业病。他记性很好，犯罪分子的相貌、声音自成一统，他在路边摊吃个面都会无意识地眼观六路耳听八方；偶尔匹配成功，迅速撂筷子，串俩桌，及至跟前，起初和颜悦色道：你就是某某某罢。看人眼神躲闪，惊慌失措，就怒目圆睁：不许动。警察！然后上来一拳打懵，面条沿食道上行，汤汤水水喷泄而出，登时店内锅碗瓢盆齐摔，狼藉遍地，店主大气不敢出半声儿。三轮警官给人外套压头背后拷手，直拎了警车上去，便有同事笑称三轮警官逮捕犯人气质有似土匪下山抢人。

他想了半天却想不起来是谁，只觉得耳熟至极，这让他更觉苦闷。讨价还价完，隔壁又开始嬉笑宴宴寻欢作乐，他渐渐把两个人的喘声分离开了，颇为耳熟的那人喘得比较逢场作戏，偶尔啊啊两声也觉得好像话剧表演，一唱三叹，啊——啊—啊——但是他偏偏突然就感觉浑身燥热，好似一条火蛇在身上来回乱窜，于是把空调往下又拉了几度，然冷气上侵也无可奈何，而且下面慢慢就奇异地硬起来了——洁身自好的三轮警官很少zw，也没有女朋友，有需求也比较草草了事，但这次隔壁的某位熟人莫名其妙地却引得他身体精神前所未有地双重爆炸……他咬着牙把卫生纸丢垃圾桶，突然觉得好像受到了引诱和背弃一般的耻辱，这让他大火烧心。  
后来隔壁终于不鼓掌了，代之以鼾声如雷。三轮警官在羞愤的双重攻击下又硬生生睁了两三个小时的眼睛，凌晨的时候他终于睡了一会儿，睡了一会儿就做了他这辈子最不想做，但是总是反反复复从潜意识里跑出来，一遍遍杀死他的梦。梦里下着特别特别大的雨，他在料峭春寒里瑟瑟发抖。梦里有他快死去了的姐姐，还有他这辈子最不想看到的警局前辈迅悠一。他抱着他姐姐，他姐姐胸口上开了个大洞，他拿眼睛比量了一下，大到他觉得他可以把他自己的心脏挖出来，完好无损地直接安进去。然而姐姐就这样渐渐变冷了，雨水从她的空洞里灌进去，她慢慢变得比浇到他头上的雨还冷。他到处看。他想捡把刀，或者随便什么尖锐的东西，能把自己的心挖出来就行；就是那个时候看见了迅悠一。他看到迅悠一有着蓝色的圣父一样悲天悯人的眼睛。  
于是他自然地像扯住根救命稻草一样和迅悠一求助了，他跪在地上的水坑里，对迅悠一声嘶力竭地吼，他说救救我的姐姐。救救她吧。他在梦境里都觉出自己已经自尊扫地的卑微，卑微得令人作呕。他后来嗓子哑了，吼不出来了，在梦里张嘴又合上，像一条脱水濒死的鱼。迅警官在原地定了几秒，先是挥手打飞了冲杀过来的敌人，然后直接把他从废墟里拉了出来。他想反抗，但是没想到对方力能扛鼎，逮他就如同拎一只鸡。他连挣扎的份儿都没有就被迅警官扛走了。连梦里都是迅当时还没有那么宽厚的背，以及钳住他胳膊时火辣辣、无法反抗的触感，这让屈辱、卑微和无力感如同盘根错节的藤蔓，死死地束缚了少年的精神，乃至他往后的人生。

他猛地从梦里醒来，满头大汗，浑身虚软。他终于想起来这个声音像谁。

迅悠一。

因为过于不可能，他起初就排除了这个答案。而试着回想，却是真的相似。迅悠一曾经是他的前辈，后来被调任到了其他的地方，音信杳无。他自打上班起一直看迅悠一不对眼，也没有交换过私人联系方式。刚进警局那时候他就听说了迅警官的种种传言。流传最广的一个就是迅警官有超能力，简而言之，神机妙算，据说这也是他屡建奇功的一大助力。但是啊，新世纪了，大家都受过九年义务教育，不会再吹符烧甲跳大神搞封建迷信，更何况是我们的人民警察对不对。而且人民警察也不会无缘无故地在隔壁体验x工作者生活对不对。三轮警官对着镜子洗了把脸，黑眼圈还是重得能去动物园演熊猫，他打算出门买点吃的准备一会儿上班。但是旁边这x工作者他也不能不处理，说不定能扫掉一个窝点：勤劳的三轮警官每年年初就开始冲业绩。

结果他一出门，就看到旁边门也开了，出来的人穿着酒店特供的松松垮垮的睡袍。三轮警官和颜悦色：哥们儿，昨晚动静挺大呀？那人不看他，说：老子要去拉屎，滚一边去。三轮警官仍然不动声色：我也拉屎。于是两人气氛诡异地一前一后去了公共厕所。三轮警官捡了个隔间进去，果然看见隔间里贴着小广告。绿色的底色，五彩缤纷的彩虹印刷体，以及来自于word2000版本的艺术字：春宵一刻值千金。备注：器/大/活/好，您好再来。附联系方式。三轮匆匆抄了电话号码就急急奔了出去。

三轮晚上公干回来，在旅馆里绕圈，给那号码发短信：多少钱？那号码回：广告上写了，15分钟1000。三轮想了想回：好哥哥，不觉得有点贵吗？三轮觉得好哥哥三个字已经耗光了他全部的羞耻心。那号码继续很有耐心地回：可以提供多次套餐，打8折，购买vip，可以打5折。三轮问他说：vip怎么买。好哥哥道：拿你的心买。我看看你，喜欢你，你就是我的vip。三轮顿时觉得：哇。一阵恶心由胃上头。他绕了两圈，逐渐回到了自己房间门口，这时候隔壁的人也回来了，手里也拿着手机在看短信。

就是你吧。他恶狠狠地说完，一把把隔壁的人拽进了房间，摁倒在了床上。他威胁对方说：不许动，我是警察。  
隔壁的人浪笑：好弟弟。好弟弟。他警觉地抬头，另一只手把对方过长垂下来的刘海撩起来，那张无数次出现在他梦里，绝情无义和悲天悯人交相扭曲并联一股的脸此时此刻笑意盎然。

三轮恶声恶气地说：“就是你。”  
迅和他打招呼：怎么回事啊，秀次，黑眼圈怎么还是这么重，昨晚没睡好？  
三轮说：也不知道是拜谁所赐。

迅就又笑。蓝色的眼睛都笑眯眯的。这极大地刺激了他，他抓住迅手臂的时候就想起当年迅一把钳住他的手臂火辣辣的触感，于是动作极尽粗暴，他一把就把迅推转过去，双手扳到身后给拷上了，迅吃痛忍不住啊了出来。他这一啊，又全然不同于昨晚一唱三叹的逢场作戏，啊里全是真实的瑟缩和疼痛，三轮小警官一下子就冲到了顶，气喘吁吁，对自己一贯近乎苛刻的高标准严要求也瞬间功效尽失，他此刻只是十分想扒眼前这人的裤子。我赢了，他一边往迅身上压一边想着，我赢了。他好像缓慢地从四年半前的那个狰狞的雨天手里站了起来，身后的影子被拉扯得很长，长得好像要把他从身后拖进永恒地狱业火。但是迅丝毫没有挣扎，只是偏着头静静地看着一边，微微张开的嘴里发出撕裂一样的喘息，裸露出来的脖颈好像诱使他去掐，眼神里流露出长兄式的温柔。

别和我玩兄友弟恭这一套！他吼道。好弟弟个屁。别显得你是个能靠自我牺牲普度众生的圣父，别人怎么你你都一脸无所谓。

秀次，迅喊他名字，微微一笑说道：我想抱抱你。

他不知道怎么就害怕了，萎了，做不下去了，从迅身上爬了下来，坐在一边扶着头发抖。

迅缓慢地从床上翻身起来。外面又开始下雨，哗啦哗啦地冲着窗子，在高功率的路灯下，外面白花花的春潮一样，亮得支离破碎。

我也不收你钱啦。迅说，能不能解开我，放我走呀。三轮警官一句不要脸冲到嘴角，又硬生生滚回肚里。他咬牙切齿，又一言不发，看着迅眼神发狠。行吧。行。行。迅说。我等你。迅很有耐心，又倒回到床上去，褐色的头发铺开来，洒了一枕头，只是看外面支离破碎的亮光。迅说：雨可真大呀。三轮最后还是闷声闷气地过来把他的手铐打开，迅揉着手腕笑：谢谢。

他低头说：我就知道你会把我解开，我也知道你会做不下去，我也知道你会猜到隔壁是我，我也知道你会在这个时候来B城。我知道你会对我喊：你什么都知道，什么都已经发生了你才说你什么都知道。

三轮怔住了。

他继续说：我也知道你还可能不会把我解开，会把我再晾三个小时，让我反思自己有多不要脸，但是最后还是会再把我解开。我也知道你还可能刚才真的能上了我，掐我脖子，听我喘，然后在我后背上哭。你一边哭一边和我说每次下大雨里你都能看见两个幽灵，死人的幽灵和活人的幽灵。

谁哭了。三轮咬着牙说，谁哭了。

那天晚上他们就做了一次。三轮在下面恶狠狠地咬他的脖子。你老了，三轮指责还没到三十岁的迅，一边摸着他背上的肌肉。没以前那么有劲儿了。语气里带了些怀念和怨愤。迅知道他还在生几年前的气，抱他的动作变得更温柔。他问迅为什么做这个，迅说我有任务。他说的很认真，三轮就信了，但是满脸的不情愿。迅在他手心上写：v i p。一遍一遍地写。写到三轮最后睡着了，睡了自从上班以来的第一个好觉，朦胧中春潮渐起，纷纷涌涌，苍山云雨逐明神，而神有着迅一样悲天悯人的眼睛。他醒了之后就打开手机，改掉了迅的备注：春宵一刻值五百。


End file.
